


Parrlyn Beauty and the Beast AU

by muntedvoid



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Beauty and the Beast AU, i just think its neat, idk man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muntedvoid/pseuds/muntedvoid
Summary: A princess cursed to spend her days as a hideous monster sets out to regain her humanity by earning a young woman's love.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr
Comments: 16
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This prologue is mostly taken from the script and I oop-

''Once upon a time in the hidden heart of England, a beautiful young princess lived in a magnificent castle. Although she had everything her heart desired, the princess was selfish and unkind.''

The princess is being primed by her servants, their faces unseen. A maid paints an exotic animal mask on the Princess’ face with a feather brush. Another drapes the Princess with an elaborately jeweled cloak. 

''She taxed the village to fill her castle with the most beautiful objects…''

A third maid holds out a pocket watch, indicating they are running late. With a haughty wave, the princess instructs a servant to bring more light. A candelabra is lifted to the preening princess as she looks at herself in an ornate hand mirror.

''...and her parties with the most beautiful people.''

The ornate room is filled with beautiful people from all corners of the world, each on display for the Princess’ pleasure. A circle of eligible young men bow their heads. Seated in a throne chair dominated by a majestic coat of arms, the Princess snaps her fingers impatiently at a Spaniard, who smiles, albeit forced. A pianist sits at a harpsichord and motions to her family, two lute players, one much younger than the other. As the duo begins to play, the princess steps forward. The princess begins to dance with several of the men.

As the dance speeds up, the princess continues to dance with several men. All of a sudden there's a knock at the door. The Princess stops. Then a gust of wind blows open the windows. Sconces flicker and go dark. The visitor enters in silhouette, hobbling on a cane. Furious, the Princess grabs a lit candelabra from a maid. She rudely pushes through the crowd, sweeping people from her path. She crosses to the windows, revealing an old beggar woman shivering from the rain. She looks to the Princess with hope and offers her a red rose.

''Then, one night, an unexpected intruder arrived at the castle, seeking shelter from the bitter storm. As a gift, she offered the Princess a single rose.''

The princess waves her off. The woman begs on her knees. The princess motions to the staff. 

''Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the Princess turned the woman away. But she warned her not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within.''

The maids approach to usher her out. The woman lowers her head as if to cry 

''And when she dismissed her again, the old woman’s outward appearance melted away to reveal...''

Suddenly, the old woman’s cape and hood cocoon. There’s an eruption of light as she transforms into... 

''...a beautiful Enchantress.''

The wind picks up inside the room. Frightened, the Princess falls to her knees.

''The Princess tried to apologize but it was too late. For she had seen that there was no love in her heart''

As the Princess begs for mercy, her body begins to transform. Her jewelry pops off. Her clothing rips as she grows larger.

''As punishment, she transformed her into a hideous beast...'' 

The guests scream in horror and flee. But pushing her way through the crowd, a young teenage girl slips into the ballroom, watching in wonder as the princess’ shadow twists into the shadow of a hideous beast. The girl’s mother frantically follows her inside just as the doors slam shut, leaving the staff and musicians trapped in the room. 

''... and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there.''

A portrait of the beautiful princess hangs in a castle wing. The beast’s giant paw slashes it.

Years later, the enchanted castle stands isolated. The property is surrounded by an ice hedge. The only sound is the grim winter wind. 

''As days bled into years, the Princess and her servants were forgotten by the world. For the Enchantress had erased all memory of them from the minds of the people they loved.''

At the highest window of the west wing, the princess stands. The rose, already wilting, floats before her. To protect it, the princess has covered it with a glass bell jar.

''But the rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose. If she could learn to love another and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, the spell would be broken. If not, she would be doomed to remain a beast for all time.''

Another petal drops from the rose.

''As the years passed, she fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?''


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes Cathy oh boy

Catherine Parr steps out from her cottage home. A pure beauty and fiercely intelligent she makes her way to the entrance of the town. Her fellow villagers make their way about their days, greeting each other and Cathy as they went. Sure, they thought she was quite weird with her reading and writing, but they wouldn’t say that to her face. That would just be rude. Cathy approaches Mary, the village potter, tending to her mule;

‘’Good morning Cathy’’ Mary greeted, scratching her head as if trying to remember something. She checks her cart attempting to find what she’s forgotten, to no avail

‘’Good morning Mary. Have you lost something again?’’ Cathy asked, while sneaking Mary’s mule an apple she had picked up. The potter looked up from her cart, still confused as to what she’s lost

‘’Well, I believe I have. The trouble is, I can’t remember what’’ Mary replied, shaking her head, to Cathy’s amusement. The potter was somewhat known around the village as forgetful, tending to purchase more produce and supplies than she needs. The others know she doesn’t use all of it, leaving enough to feed another person, despite living alone.

‘’I’m sure it’ll come to me eventually’’ Mary replied, turning to check on her mule. As Cathy began her walk to the bookstore, Mary looked back to Cathy.

‘’Where are you off to?’’

‘’To return this book to the bookstore. It's about two lovers in fair Verona’’

Mary made a face; ‘’Sounds boring’’

Unknown to Cathy someone was watching her as she made her way to the bookstore. Henry Tudor, war veteran and town hero sat on his horse. Beside him, his son, eleven year old Edward.

‘’Look at her son. My future wife. Catherine is the most beautiful woman in the village. That makes her the best’’

Edward looked to his father, cocking his head:

‘’But she’s so well-read. And you’re so…’’

The boy stopped himself before he said ‘not’

‘’...athletically inclined’’

The older man didn't seem to notice his son's almost slip up

"It's always the ones who play hard to get that are so irresistible. Mark my words son, I will make Catherine Parr my wife"

The first thing Catherine noticed upon reaching home was the smoke coming from inside the cottage. The loud crashes and bangs from inside confirmed Catherine's suspicions. One of her father's inventions had gone wrong. 

Entering the home, coughing from the smoke, Catherine squinted to see her father amongst the smoke

"Father?"

As the smoke cleared, Catherine got a clear view of her father, and the contraption he was building. She couldn't decipher what it was meant to be but it had a large axe towards the end. Not very safe at all. Her father spoke up

"Ah Catherine, you're back!"  
"Father what is that.. thing?"  
"Oh, well it's meant to be a wood chopper. Much faster than men. But as you can see, it doesn't exactly work to plan"

As if on cue, part of the contraption fell off. Thankfully it wasn't the axe.

"Father, you need to be more careful with your inventions, especially nowadays"

Her father sighed, deflated by the failure of his invention

"You're right Catherine, as always"

Catherine made her way across the room to hug her father

"I just want you to be safe. You have your invention convention and that's a long journey to the next town over"

Her father jumped up from his seat, racing around the room, picking things up as he went, to Catherine's amusement 

"Oh you're right Catherine! I must be on my way! I haven't finished packing"  
"I'll saddle Mae"

Catherine handed the final bag to her father, who was sat atop the horse. The mare was saddled and ready for the long journey. Catherine placed a hand on the horse

"You keep an eye on him Mae. Keep him safe"

The mare huffed.

"I'll be fine Catherine! It's only three days. I'll be home before you know it" her father said in amusement.

"I know you will Father but you know I worry. Humour me"

Her father turned to look at her

"What can I bring you back?"

Catherine considered for a moment before answering 

"A rose"  
"You ask for that every year!"  
"And every year you bring it"

Her father smiled. Turning back to the horse he held her reins

"Cone on Mae! Off we go"

The horse began her trot. Catherine waved to her father until she couldn't see him anymore. 

"Stay safe" she said more to herself

Around an hour later Catherine heard a knock at the door. Looking through the peephole she saw Henry. She sighed and rolled her eyes. He was too persistent and never left her alone. She could see his son, his poor poor son. Edward was much nicer than his father, he always waved to her when they passed. Must be from his mother's side. Cathy took a deep breath, prayed for patience and opened the door. Henry, in all his charm, pushed past her into the house.

"Today is your lucky day Catherine"  
"It is?"  
"Picture it; a fire burning, my latest kill roasting as my love rubs my aching feet"

Catherine had to hold back from throwing up in her mouth a bit at that suggestion

"I'm not interested in marriage Henry"

That was a bit of a lie. Cathy had nothing against marriage, just not to Henry

"Come on Catherine. Do you know what happens to spinsters in our village when their fathers die? They end up begging for scraps on the street like Mary Boleyn"

Catherine knew about the poor beggar woman. Always stood at the side of the street begging for any spare change or food. 

She couldn't let her sympathy distract her right now. She made to push Henry out the door again

"I'm sorry, but I'm never going to marry you Henry!"

She got him out of the door, unintentionally knocking him onto his back. Edward looked to her and before going to help his father up, gave a quick wave goodbye to Catherine. Catherine returned his wave before shutting the door.

Edward looked down to his father

"So is that it Pops?"

Henry stood up, not put off by Catherine's rejection 

"No son. I will wed Catherine Parr"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will catch up with the castle next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castle Squad's debut!

Meanwhile Catherine’s father was lost. A storm had come about an hour ago and now the rain was so heavy, he could hardly see. Not only that, Mae was getting more and more distressed. Clearly they both needed a break. Thankfully he could see light up ahead and made his way in its direction. Upon getting closer he could see the source, a monumental palace.

‘’How have I never seen this place before?’’

Dismounting Mae (who went for the horse through nearby, despite there being no sign of horses having been anywhere nearby in years), he made his way up the stairs to the palace and shoved the doors open. Eerie silence. No sign of people. Until two voices, one a lot quieter than the other

‘’Ara' look!’’  
Anna! If we stay quiet maybe he'll go away.’’

There has to be people then. He tried again

‘’Hello? Anyone home?’’

No response from the two mysterious voices 

‘’I’ve lost my way! I just need a place to rest!’’

Upon that, he heard the voices again.

‘’Ara’ have a heart!’’  
‘’You know what will happen! Not a word’’

Hearing this, he spins around, but sees only an ordinary candelabra and clock on the table. Curious, he approaches, leaning down to the clock...  
‘’Hmm... extraordinary.’’

He picks up the candelabra, inspecting it.

‘’This is beautiful...’’

An echo of eerie piano music makes him turn towards the ballroom. He places the candelabra back down and exits. Missing the two voices piping up again  
‘’A man of taste’’  
‘’He was talking about me’’

Catherine’s father walks through a door into a dark cavernous room. His eyes adjust to the light and he realizes he’s in a vast ballroom. Once the scene of joy, the ballroom knows only solemn decay. Suddenly;  
‘’Oops!’’  
The piano stops playing. Wary, he exits.

He crosses to a crackling fire, speaking to his unseen host.

‘’Wherever you are, I’m just going to warm myself by the fire...’’

He warms his frozen fingers, rubs his hands together to spread the heat.

‘’That’s better. Oh, much better...’’

As he turns to warm his backside, he hears the clink of silverware from an adjoining room.

He enters to find a vast dining room dominated by a banquet table where a meal has been set out.

‘’Oh, thank you!’’

Famished, he sits, tears off a hunk of bread and devours it ravenously. As he looks around for something to wash down the food, a cup of tea slides into his hand. He calmly gives the cup a double take. It speaks, a young female voice, possibly a teenager;

‘’Mum said I wasn’t supposed to move because it might be scary. Sorry.’’

He chews, smiles benevolently.

‘’It’s all right.’’

And bolts from the table.

Like any sane person, he backs toward the door. He bows and calls into the shadows anxiously...

‘’Thank you. Really, I cannot thank you enough for your hospitality...and kindness.’’  
A flash of lightning briefly illuminates a beastly shape on the staircase. At the next flash, the shape is gone.

Catherine’s father rides Mae away from the castle. He notices the colonnade filled with rose bushes again.  
‘’Roses! Yes...’’  
He dismounts, checking to see that he hasn’t been followed from the castle. He strokes his nervous horse, leaving her outside as he enters.  
‘’Can’t go home empty handed... I promised Catherine a rose, didn’t I? I think it’s safe...’’  
A dark shape moves atop the colonnade. A taloned paw. A swishing tail. Mae snorts, sensing danger. Catherine’s father spies a single perfect white rose among the others. The beast’s eyes peer at him. Enraged. Wounded.  
He reaches for it.  
‘’Ow!’’  
Pricked by a thorn, he pulls his hand back, then tries again. He picks the rose, only to hear a booming roar from above. The dark shape leaps down from the colonnade. Catherine’s father drops the rose, stumbling and falling as a dark shadow is cast over him. Mae breaks her harness, whinnies in terror and flees, charging through the castle grounds and out the ice gates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *vine voice* Oh my friggin god he friggin dead


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here she come

The sun is fresh on the horizon, and Catherine is already up. A whinny disturbs her. She looks up to find Mae, thirsty and exhausted.  
‘’Mae?’’  
The mare drinks deeply from the trough.  
‘’What happened? Where’s Father?! ‘’  
Cathy goes still when she notices Mae’s torn straps and tattered reins. In dread, her gaze darts to the woods.  
‘’Take me to him!’’

Reaching the entrance, Cathy dismounts Mae. Finding a thick branch, she wields it like a club, then bravely crosses to the castle and enters. Club held high, ready to defend herself, Cathy cautiously eases the door open and peeks inside. The atmosphere of the castle presses in on Cathy. Creepy dragon statues on the staircase seem like they're watching. Eerie shadows stretch down impossibly long hallways.  
‘’Look, ‘Lina. A girl.’’  
‘’I can see it’s a girl. I lost my hands, not my eyes.’’  
‘’But what if she is the one? The one who will break the spell?’’  
Cathy quickly moves towards the voices  
‘’Who said that? Who’s there?’’  
Cathy reaches the spot where she heard the voices. No one there. Only a clock and candelabra. Suddenly, a cough echoes through the castle. Cathy grabs the candelabra and climbs a long staircase. Once she’s gone the clock shudders with dread.  
Cathy follows the cough up a labyrinth of stairs until she reaches the dark prison tower and a grated metal door.  
‘’Father!? Is that you?’’  
Cathy sees her father through a grate in the door. He looks terribly pale and sick, coughing.  
‘’Catherine? How did you find me!?’’  
Cathy puts the candelabra down and clutches his hands.  
‘’Oh, your hands are ice. We need to get you home.’’  
‘’Catherine, you must leave here at once. This castle is alive! Now go, before she finds you!’’  
‘’Who?!’’  
The beast roars. Cathy spins quickly, swinging her club to strike, but the figure jumps onto another staircase. Cathy searches the shadows.  
‘’Who’s there? Who are you?’’  
The voice circles her.  
‘’Who are you?’’  
‘’I’ve come for my father.’’  
‘’Your father is a thief.’’  
‘’Liar!’’  
‘’He stole a rose!’’

Cathy’s wide eyes are full of guilt.

‘’I asked for the rose. Punish me, not him!’’ 

Catherine’s father interjects from his cell

‘’No, he means forever. Apparently, that’s what happens around here when you pick a flower!’’

Cathy was stunned by the illogicality

‘’A life sentence for a rose?’’

The voice makes what sounds like a scoff

‘’I received eternal damnation for one. I’m merely locking him away. Now... do you still wish to take your father’s place?’’  
‘’Come into the light.’’  
The figure remains still. Cathy grabs hold of the candelabra and thrusts the candle forward, illuminating a hideous horned face. Cathy’s eyes go wide as she clearly sees the beast’s face. A strange hybrid, a lion’s mane, the head of a buffalo and the tusks of a boar. The only part of her that seems human are her eyes. Brown. Deep. Soulful.  
And flicked with pain when she sees Cathy’s revulsion.  
‘’’CHOOSE!’’  
Catherine turns towards her father.  
‘’Catherine, I won’t let you do this. I lost your mother. I won’t lose you too. Now go!’’  
He falls into a terrible coughing fit. A thought comes to Cathy  
‘’Alright, Father. I will leave’’  
She turns to the beast  
‘’I need a minute alone with him’’  
The beast doesn’t respond.  
‘’Are you so cold-hearted that you won’t allow a daughter to kiss her father goodbye?’’  
The beast gives a grunt  
‘’Forever can spare a minute!’’  
Intrigued by her defiance, the beast moves toward her, reaching out with her massive paw. Cathy closes her eyes, bracing herself for her retaliation. Instead, she hears a clang of metal. Cathy opens her eyes to find herself eye to eye with the beast’s chest. She has reached high above her head to pull down an iron lever, unlocking the door.  
‘’When this door closes, it will not open again’’  
Cathy rushes in and embraces her father.  
‘’I should have been with you’’  
‘’Catherine, listen to me. It’s all right. Live your life. Forget me.’’  
‘’Forget you? Everything I am is because of you’’  
‘’I love you, Catherine. Don’t be afraid’’  
‘’I love you too, Father...’’  
She pulls him close.  
‘’I’m not afraid…‘’  
Her voice quietens to a whisper  
‘’And I will escape, I promise.’’  
‘’What?!’’  
With that, she pivots and swings her father through the door just as the beast slams it shut. He trips to the ground, giving the beast a second to turn to Cathy. They lock eyes.  
‘’You took his place’’  
‘’He is my father’’  
‘’He’s a fool. So are you’’  
The beast turns and drags her father away.  
‘’Don’t hurt him!’’  
Through the latticework, Cathy sees the beast and her father disappear down the corridor. She rushes to the window and watches the beast carry her father down the spiral staircase of the prison tower.  
‘’Catherine! I’ll come back! I promise!’’  
Once she is alone, Cathy cannot help herself. She slumps to the floor and the tears come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The duo meet! Castle Squad will meet her next chapter


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna and Catalina are best dynamic and Cathy is tired

Cathy huddles in the corner. The cell door swings open. A voice sounds from the corridor

‘’Forgive my intrusion, herrin, but I have been sent to escort you to your room’’

Cathy wipes her tears and stands. She grabs a stool, the only furniture in the bleak cell, and holds it up as she steps out, ready to strike.

‘’My room? But I thought-’’  
‘’What? That once this door closes it will not open again! Rarrr! I know, she gets so dramatic’’

Cathy peers outside the cell, raising the stool to hit a grown adult. Instead she sees a candelabra wave at her

‘’Hello!’’

Cathy screams. Like seeing a mouse, she bashes the candelabra with the stool. It grunts as it clatters on the stone floor, its candles extinguished. With a whoosh the first candle relights, then being used to relight the second. Illuminated by the two candle arms, Cathy makes out eyes and a simple face in the design.

‘’Oh, you are very strong! This is a good quality’’  
‘’What even are you??’’

The arms light the main candle to reveal a cheeky smile

‘’I am Anna’’  
‘’And you can talk?’’

With clunking noises, a clock appears, out of breath

‘’Well of course she can talk, its all she ever does! Now Anna, as head of the household, I demand you put her back in her cell at once!’’

Officially freaked out now, Cathy retreats to her cell in search of a better weapon

‘’What do you want to be for the rest of your life ‘Lina; a woman or a mantle clock?’’

They turn back to Cathy, who reemerges from the cell.

‘’Ready herrin?’’

The candelabra turned to the clock

‘’Trust me’’

Holding Anna, Cathy follows the clock (The German candle had referred to her as Catalina) across a stone walkway high above the grounds. Her eyes dart, looking for an escape route. Instead, she sees how vast the castle and woods are.  
‘’You must forgive first impressions; I hope you are not too startled.’’  
‘’Why would I be startled? I’m talking to a candle’’  
‘’Candelabra, please. Enormous difference. But consider me at your service. The castle is your home now, so feel free to go anywhere you like’’  
The clock jumps and quickly pipes up  
‘’Except the west wing!’’   
Anna throws her a ‘would-you-please-shut-up’ look.  
‘’Which we do not have’’  
Cathy’s curiosity is piqued  
‘’Why, what’s in the west wing?’’  
‘’Uh... nothing. Storage space. That’s it.’’  
Belle looks back at the spooky tower of the west wing.  
‘’This way, please!’’  
‘’To the east wing’’  
‘’Or as I like to call it, the only wing! Watch your step bitte!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow updating in one day?? Is this the same person??

Cathy stands outside the bedroom door, anticipating worse squalor. Anna jumps from her hands to push the door open  
‘’Welcome to your new home. It’s modest, but comfortable...’’  
Instead, the door opens to the most beautiful, magical room she’s ever seen. The entire ceiling is a painting of white clouds in a blue sky. There is a large dresser and a comfortable queen bed. Opulence.  
‘’It’s... beautiful.’’  
‘’Of course. The princess wanted you to have the finest room in the castle. Anna leaps onto the bed and with a poof dust fills the air.  
‘’Oh lieb! We were not expecting guests.’’  
A feather duster, swoops into the room, giving the surfaces a quick dusting.  
‘’Salve, signorina. Don't worry, I'll have this room spotless in no time!’’  
She lands in the arms of Anna; whose candles burn a little hotter once she speaks in her Italian accent.  
‘’This plan of yours is dangerous’’  
‘’I would risk anything to hold you again, Bessie’’  
She moves to embrace her, but she stops him.  
‘’No, amore. I've been burned by you before. We must be strong’’  
‘’How can I be strong when you make me so weak?’’

Catalina clears her throat. Cathy backs away from the strange creatures.  
‘’Is everything here alive?’’  
She picks up a hairbrush.  
‘’Hello, what’s your name?’’  
Catalina looks up at her, puzzled.  
‘’Um... that’s a hairbrush.’’  
Cathy quickly puts it down

Loud wooden noises come from the corridor until a footstool, covered in curly tassels, bursts through the still open door, loudly chanting in Spanish  
‘’Buena suerte adelante!’’

It appears to try to beeline towards Cathy, but greatly misjudges the direction it needs to head in and rushes in the direction of the dresser and upon realising its mistake, turns and runs in Cathy’s direction. Cathy is startled to say the very least.  
‘’Do not be alarmed herrin. That is just Maria. Quite friendly really and efficient travel vessel’’  
‘’When she can see’’  
The footstool seems to attempt a bow, while still on all fours  
‘’My lady’’  
Catalina jumps atop Maria and looks to Cathy  
‘’Well we’ll leave you to be settled. If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask. Come on ladies’’  
Maria rushes out of the room with Catalina, exclaiming ‘’First try!’’ upon making it out of the room, Anna and Bessie following close behind.  
The door closes. Cathy is alone. She has one beat of... where the hell am I? She looks around the room with one thing in mind: escape. She quickly moves to the window and opens it. She looks down at the 100-foot drop leading to the grounds. Cathy turns back to the room, and gazes at the abundant number of bedsheets. An idea taking shape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anna and Bessie are sweethearts and Maria is blind as hell


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love Jane Teamour and Katherine Cupward

A lamplighter is hard at work outside as we hear fiddle music coming from the inn. Inside Edward attempts to comfort his father and his quashed ego. Henry has been put off by Catherine’s rejection.  
The door flies open to reveal Catherine’s father, wide eyed.  
‘’Help! Somebody help me! We have to go... not a minute to lose...’’  
The tavern keeper stands to grab the man by the shoulders to calm him down  
‘’Whoa. Slow down.’’  
‘’He’s got Catherine... locked in a dungeon!’’  
‘’Who’s got her?’’  
‘’A beast... a horrible monstrous beast!’’   
The patrons begin to laugh.  
‘’My daughter’s life is in danger, why do you laugh!? Her castle is hidden in the woods.’’  
The patrons continue to laugh, one woman mutters to herself  
‘’Crazy old man’’  
‘’The beast is real! Do you understand?! Will no one help me?!’’  
Henry jumps up, ever the opportunist.  
‘’I’ll help you’’  
Even Edward seems surprised  
‘’You will?’’  
The villagers murmur in surprise. Henry winks at his son before turning back to the tavern.  
‘’Everyone! Stop making fun of this man at once!’’  
Catherine’s father approaches, so grateful.  
‘’Thank you, Captain. Thank you.’’  
‘’Don’t thank me, sir. Lead us to the beast.’’  
Catherine’s father exits. Henry follows, gesturing to Edward. Edward blinks, finally getting it  
‘’Ohhh.’’

The staff is excited as they scramble to get ready for dinner. Katherine, the seventeen-year-old tea cup, rides her saucer around like a skateboard. She circles her teapot mother Jane, a loving governess. ‘’Mum, there’s a girl in the castle!’’  
‘’Yes, Kat. We know. Slow down.  
‘’Is she pretty? Is she nice? What kind of tea does she like? Camomile? Oolong?’’  
‘’We’ll find out soon enough. Slow down before you break your handle!’’  
Katherine doesn’t slow down. Before Jane can react, George, the frustrated young prince-turned-oven, pours hot water into her to prepare tea.  
‘’Heads up, Seymour!’’  
The door crashes open as Anne enters the dining room and sits at one end of a long dining table. She looks at her place setting, surprised to find flatware and crystal. Confused, she looks up. She finds another place setting at the other end of the long table. When she notices the romantic candles, she swats her own place setting off the table in anger. In the kitchen a voice bellowing from the dining room causes Anna and Catalina to turn.  
‘’ANNA!’’  
Catalina balks with terror. Anna quickly jumps in front of her.  
‘’Be calm, let me do the talking.’’  
A fuming Anne storms in, and looks down at the assembled staff. Anna is as good a liar as Catalina is not.  
‘’YOU’RE MAKING HER DINNER!?’’  
‘’We thought you might appreciate the company.’’  
Catalina comes into Anne’s view  
‘’Princess, I can assure you that I had no part in this hopeless plan. Preparing a dinner, giving her a suite in the east wing – ‘’  
‘’YOU GAVE HER A BEDROOM!?’’  
Cornered by the fuming royal, Catalina has no choice;  
‘’No no, she gave her a bedroom.’’  
‘’That is true. But if the girl is the one who can break the spell, maybe you can start by using dinner to charm her.’’  
Anna turns to Catalina  
‘’Good thinking, ‘Lina!  
‘’What?!’’  
‘’That’s the most ridiculous idea I’ve ever heard! “Charm the prisoner.”  
‘’You must try, princess. With every passing day, we become less human.’’  
‘’She’s the daughter of a common thief. What kind of person do you think that makes her?’’  
Jane steps in to remind Anne of something  
‘’Oh, you can’t judge people by who their father is, now can you?’’  
It’s a loaded statement. The staff cringes, ready for her retaliation. Instead, a grunt, and then Anne heads in the direction of the east wing

Anne stands at Cathy’s door while her servants stand by her side to provide ‘’moral support’’. Anne speaks loudly to the door  
‘’You will join me for dinner! That’s not a request.’’  
Jane speaks up from the cart she is stood at  
‘’Gently, princess. The girl lost her father and her freedom in one day.’’  
Anna is stood beside Bessie on the ground  
‘’Yes. The poor thing is probably in there, scared to death.’’  
‘’Exactly.’’  
Actually, Cathy has been actively planning her escape. Her makeshift rope of sheets hangs 50 feet out of the window. She hears the knocks on the door.  
‘’Just a minute.’’  
The servants react to hearing Cathy’s voice.  
‘’You see, there she is. Now, prinzessin, remember. Be gentle.’’  
‘’...kind...’’  
‘’...charming...’’  
‘’...sweet...’’  
The words fly as they Anne with advice.   
‘’And when she opens the door, give her a dashing debonair smile. Kommen kommen -show me the smile’’  
Anne flashes the most hideous grin anyone has ever seen. The staff gasps in horror.  
‘’Oh mein gott’’  
Contorting her mouth, Anne turns back to the door.   
"Will you join me for dinner?"   
A pause.  
Cathy moves to the door.   
"You’ve taken me prisoner and now you want to have dinner with me? Are you insane?"  
Anne’s temper rises her eyebrows twitch, her tail thrashes. Recognizing the signs, Bessie inches away.   
"She’s losing it"  
Anne beats her fist on the door.  
"I told you to come down to dinner!"  
Cathy hits the door back.   
"And I told you no! I’d starve before I ever ate with you!"  
"Well be my guest! Go ahead and starve!" She turns to the servants as she leaves.   
"If she doesn’t eat with me, then she doesn’t eat at all!"  
The staff hides, terrified, as the beast thunders off.   
Anne yells as she storms off  
"Idiots!"  
Once the coast is clear,Catalina comes out of hiding with a pin sword and puts on a show of bravery.  
"You can’t talk to us like that! I forbid it! I... I…"  
She turns to Anna  
"Am I too late? Shame. I was really going to tell her off this time."  
Anna looks past Catalina   
"Oh princess, you’ve returned!"  
Catalina shrieks and spins only to realize she’s been duped. "Oh, very funny"   
"Eh, I got you there!"

Fuming, Anne returns to her lair, a chamber of shredded furniture and walls ruined in rage. She paces, muttering. She grabs a decaying hand mirror.  
"Show me the girl."  
The mirror lights up and gives her a view of Cathy at the bedroom door. She turns, slides down the wall, and curls her knees up to her. A look of dread on her face. Her fear crushes Anne. The mirror magic fades, and she is left with her own reflection and self-loathing. She lowers the mirror to reveal the glass jar by the open window. In the jar, the enchanted rose hangs in mid-air. The rose is wilting. Most of its petals have fallen. Rage evaporating, replaced by shame, Anne lowers her head as one more petal drops. Anne leans down, peering in at the petal as it reaches the bottom and shrivels. As it does, there's a far off rumble, as if the foundation of the castle is trembling.

The staff is gathered; the beginning of their evening. Anna lights the fireplace. She hears the crash of falling debris.   
‘’Another petal fell…’’  
Bessie calls out from atop Maria who is layed down.  
‘’Anna, I grew three more feathers. And I just plucked yesterday.’’   
Anna moves to help, but her legs stiffen. She holds her flame to her knee like a heating pad.  
‘’I know, Libbie. Ow! I’m getting more metallic every day.’’  
Suddenly, Catalina begins making clock sounds.  
‘’Oh, no! It’s happening again! Pardon me.’’  
Jane attempts to calm the others  
‘’Everyone, calm yourselves. We still have time.’’  
Her daughter hops up to her  
‘’Mum, am I ever going to be a human again?’’  
‘’Yes, Kit. You’ll have your days in the sun again. You just leave it to me.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some sad boi hours lmao


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens here boyos

Cathy throws her makeshift rope out the bedroom window. Cathy looks down, the rope is about 20 feet off the ground. Almost there. There’s a knock on the door

‘’I told you to go away.’’

From outside the door, a kindly voice

"Don’t worry, dear. It’s only Jane"

Jane bustles in on her cart with Katherine. 

"Oh, aren’t you a vision! How lovely to make your acquaintance" 

Cathy tries to block her view of the escape rope, but Jane is too sharp.

"It’s a very long journey. Let me fix you up before you go. I have found that most troubles seem less troubling after a bracing cup of tea"

The tea is poured into Katherine, who wheels over to Cathy. Katherine finds herself face-to-face with the most beautiful girl she has ever seen. Cathy takes a sip. 

‘’Pleased to meet you! Want to see me do a trick?’’

Katherine blows a huge bubble in her tea cup. It pops loudly.  
‘‘Katherine’’ 

The teapot turns to Cathy.

‘’That was a very brave thing you did for your father, dear. We all think so’’

‘’I’m so worried about him. He’s never been on his own’’  
‘’Cheer up, my poppet. Things will turn out alright in the end. You’ll feel a lot better after dinner’’

‘’But she said, “If she doesn’t eat with me, she doesn’t eat at all.”

‘’People say a lot of things in anger. It is our choice whether or not to listen. Coming?’’

And Jane is out the door. 

The door opens. Anna races into the excited staff. 

‘’They’re coming! Final checks, everyone, sofort! 

Catalina rushes in after her. Bessie flutters nervously. 

‘’No, you don’t! If the princess finds out you violated her orders and fed her, she will blame me’’

Anna jumps up onto the sink, navigating sudsy dishes as the coat stand scrubs them.

‘’Yes, I will make sure of it. But did you see her stand up to the princess? I am telling you, this girl is the one. They must fall in love if we are to be human again, and they can’t fall in love if she stays in her room’’

Anna looks at a smudged dish

‘’Eh, kumpel, you missed a spot!’’

Anna tosses the dish back in the sink, skipping onto a passing tea trolley. Catalina climbs up in pursuit.

‘’You know she will never love her.’’

‘’A broken clock is right two times a day, mein freund, and this is not one of those times’’

Anna leaps onto the table, and uprights a champagne glass. 

‘’Stand up straight! It’s time to sparkle!’’

She leaps again, onto George, and sips a spoonful from a bubbling pot.

‘’I have no taste buds, but I can tell this is exquisite’’  
‘’Off! Off me while I work! Pepper, get cracking! Salt, shake a leg!’’  
‘’Not so loud! Keep it down!’’

‘’Of course, of course. But what is dinner without a little... music?’’  
‘’Music?!’’

To Catalina’s horror, Anna guides a musical duo into the room; Maggie, a young and talented lutist, turned lute and Joan, an anxious pianist turned piano. 

‘’Ladies, are you ready?’’

If Maggie had a visible face, she’d have a coy expression

‘’It has been so long since I’ve performed! I can barely even remember how…’’

But with an abrupt flourish, Maggie plays show-offy notes on her strings until a plunk as a string breaks.

‘’Owch’’

The piano speaks up in a quiet voice, to her stringed companion

‘’I thought it was good Mags’’  
‘’Cheers Joanie’’

Catalina whispers to Maggie

‘’But Margaret. Play quietly. Please’’  
‘’Quietly? Of course. Are there any other tasteless demands you wish to make upon my artistry?’’  
‘’No, that’s it’’

Jane leads Cathy to the end of the long dining table.

‘’There you are, dear’’ 

Anna leaps onto the table. Floating at a high window, Bessie uses a silver platter to turn a shaft of moonlight into a spotlight.

‘’Mein lieber vermisst. It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now, we invite you to relax’’

Cathy sits down in a chair, which moves in, bringing her closer to the table. Anna motions up to Bessie to steady her shaky spotlight. 

‘’Let us pull up a chair... as the dining room proudly presents…’’

Joan plays a dramatic scale as a tablecloth unfurls, and Anna jumps up and lands in a pose. Joan ends her scale on the wrong note. Anna shoots her a look, Joan plays the right note, and Anna turns to Cathy and smiles.

‘’... your dinner.’’

‘Be our guest, be our guest  
Put our service to the test  
Tie your napkin ‘round your neck, liebe  
And we provide the rest!  
Suppe des tages, hot hors d’oeuvres  
Why we only live to serve  
Try the grey stuff, it’s delicious  
Don’t believe me? Ask the dishes!  
They can sing, they can dance  
After all, miss, this is France (no it isn’t Anna)  
And a dinner here is never second best  
Go on unfold your menu  
Take a glance and then you’ll  
Be our guest, be our guest  
Be our guest!  
Beef ragout, cheese souffle, Pie and pudding in flammen!  
We’ll prepare and serve with flair  
A culinary cabaret!  
You’re alone and you’re scared  
But the banquet’s all prepared!  
No one’s gloomy or complaining  
While the flatware’s entertaining! 

The flatware hold out a napkin, into which Anna jumps, like a trampoline. She is launched into the air, swinging between chandeliers a la Cirque du Soleil. 

We tell jokes, I do tricks With my fellow candlesticks  
And it's all in perfect taste  
That you can bet!

Anna falls and lands back in the middle of the champagne flutes. They rise up around her.

Come on and lift your glass  
You’ve won your own free pass  
To be our guest  
If you’re stressed, it’s fine dining we suggest,  
Be our guest  
Be our guest, be our guest! 

Anna again takes center stage in a Martha Graham inspired solo.  
Life is so unnerving  
For a servant who’s not serving

Cathy reaches for food but is stopped by Anna’s melodramatic histrionics. She wraps herself in a napkin for the full Martha Graham effect.

She's not whole  
Without a soul to wait upon

Anna does a ‘tragic walk’ down the table. Reaching the end, she slides down to the floor on the tablecloth, then gathers it around her neck and continues on. Cathy tries to stab a bite as the food moves past her, as if on a conveyor belt. On the floor, snow swirls around Anna. Turns out, it’s Bessie flinging salt at her to create the effect. 

Ah, those good old days when we were useful  
Suddenly, those good old days are gone 

Reaching the end of the table, plates dive and spin into neat piles 

Too long we’ve been rusting  
Needing so much more than dusting  
Needing exercise  
A chance to use our skills --  
Most days we just lay around the castle  
Flabby, fat and lazy  
You walked in, and oops-a-daisie!

Jane hops along the edge of the sink basin.

It’s a guest, it’s a guest!  
Sakes alive, and I’ll be blessed!  
Wine’s been poured and thank the Lord I’ve had more napkins freshly pressed!

She ascents to the top of a tiered, circular pastry table, as napkins twirl around her. Desserts appear and circle Jane. Then tea cups enter on the outer circle, moving in the opposite direction.

With dessert, she’ll want tea  
And my dear, that’s fine with me!  
While the cups do their soft shoeing, I’ll be bubbling, I’ll be brewing! 

Jane descends, jumping onto her tea trolley and notices a smudge of icing on Katherine. 

I’ll get warm, piping hot  
Heaven’s sake, is that a spot?  
She quickly steams it off her. 

Clean it up, we want the company impressed!

The trolley rolls through the doors and up to Cathy. Jane pours a cup into Katherine.

We’ve got a lot to do  
Is it one lump or two?  
For you, our guest!

Anna joins back in the song

She’s our guest!  
She’s our guest! 

Finally, unable to resist, Catalina joins in.

She’s our guest!  
Be our guest!  
Be our guest!  
Our command is your request!  
It’s years since we had anybody  
Here and we’re obsessed!  
With your meal, with your ease,  
Yes indeed, we aim to please  
While the candlelight’s still glowing,  
Let us help you, we'll keep going  
Course by course!  
One by one!  
Til you shout “Enough, I’m done!”  
Then we’ll sing you off to sleep as you digest  
Tonight you’ll prop your feet up  
But for now let’s eat up... Be our guest!  
Be our guest!  
Be our guest!  
Please!  
Be our guest!!’

Later that night, after dinner, Jane on her trolley cart, escorts Cathy from the dining room. 

‘’Surely you’re as trapped here as I am. Don’t you ever want to escape?’’

Anne’s not as terrible as she appears. Somewhere deep in her soul, there’s a princess of a woman, just waiting to be set free’’  
Cathy takes this in, a valuable piece of the puzzle. She looks up at the massive staircase.

‘’Anna mentioned something about the West Wing…’’  
‘’Never you mind about that. Off to bed with you, poppet.’’  
‘’Good night’’  
‘’Night-night. Straight to bed!’’

Jane moves off as Cathy climbs the stairs toward her room. At the top, she hurries up the staircase leading to the west wing. 

Cathy sticks to the shadows. She walks up to a massive wooden door, slightly ajar. Furniture lies in rubble, curtains are shredded, evidence of Anne’s temper. Wary, Cathy investigates when she glimpses eyes peering at her from the side. With a start, Cathy turns to find, the eyes belong to a royal portrait. The subject seems to be a teenage girl but her face has been slashed beyond recognition. Only the eyes survived. Deep brown. Engaging. Resembling the eyes of Anne. She realizes that this is the “princess of a woman” Jane was referring to. Cathy leans in to study the painting. A royal family stands by the castle. The father’s image has been slashed. The queen remains pristine, kind, beautiful. The image includes an older teenage princess and younger preteen prince.

Cathy moves past a large four-poster bed, its faded coverlet gray with dust, like no one has slept in it for years. On the floor, she sees a makeshift bed made of straw, torn bits of fabric and crumpled blankets: the resting place of a nocturnal carnivore. Cathy turns and sees the glow coming from the glass jar by an open window leading to the balcony. Inside the jar is the enchanted rose. Mesmerized, Cathy approaches the rose. She lifts the jar, leaving the rose unprotected. She reaches out to touch the rose. A shadow cuts across Cathy’s face.

‘’WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? WHAT DID YOU DO TO IT!?’

Anne bears down on Cathy, backing her up. She puts down the bell jar. 

‘’Nothing.’’  
‘’DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE!? YOU COULD HAVE DAMNED US ALL! GET OUT! GO!’’

Cathy runs. Anne turns and covers the rose, panicked and protective. On the foyer, Anna and Catalina play chess on an upper landing, with Maria and Maggie resting between them. 

‘’Checkmate. Again.’’  
‘’Because you cheated. Again.’’

Maggie giggles tiredly at their sniping, exhausted from the earlier performance

Cathy appears, racing down the west wing staircase.

‘’Bitte... what are you doing?  
‘’Getting out of here!’’

Catalina jumps onto the chess board as Anna hops to the floor. 

‘’Stop!’’  
‘’Andelae, Maria!’’

Maria jumps up and starts after Cathy. 

‘’Yes Maria, stop her!’’ 

Cathy barrels down the main staircase, Maria in close pursuit. Jane enters from the kitchen, wearing a tea cosy. 

‘’You don’t want to go out there!’’

At the top of the stairs, Catalina sounds a whistle. Quickly windows drop and shutters close. Cathy hits the bottom of the grand staircase and runs towards the door only to watch it bolt itself locked.  
‘’Stop her!’’

Maria runs in the direction of Cathy to stop her. Her aim is off by a margin and she ends up scooting through the low postern door within the great front door. In her confusion, she's provided Cathy with an escape. Cathy snatches her cloak from a bewildered coat rack, and shimmies out through this same ‘doggie door.’ 

‘’Please, don’t go! It’s dangerous!’’

Jane rushes forward but it’s too late. A look of dread settles on her face 

’’Oh my…’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know how to implement Be Our Guest but I'm not going to skip it (I have standards) so I kinda just put it in there and prayed


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a lot of stuff lmao

Mae’s hooves hit the snowy landscape. Cathy races through the woods. She looks back to see if Anne followed her. She only sees a glimpse of the castle. She thinks she has escaped. Surely, she has escaped. Wolves howl nearby.

Cathy out of the corner of her eye, sees shapes of a dozen white wolves flitting through the trees, closing in on her. Cathy forges on. The wolves are not bothering to hide anymore, they’ve emerged from the trees to take down their prey, closing in fast, Cathy pushes through the undergrowth to find she has reached a frozen pond. Mae doesn’t hesitate. She gallops onto the ice, and across the pond. The sound of ice cracking under her hooves is deep and low. Mae’s hooves slide on the ice. The wolves close in. Mae makes it across the pond onto land. But before Cathy can feel any relief, a wolf’s jaws snap at Mae’s thigh. Then another. The mare bucks wildly, causing Cathy to make a controlled leap onto a snow bank. She seizes a thick branch and wields it as a club, as the wolves surround her, jaws slavering. Cathy swings her club as one wolf lunges at her, its bared teeth like razors. She beats it away. She turns to confront another, it bites the branch clean out of her hands. Cathy falls back onto the snowy ground.

Cathy turns, looks up, the scarred alpha wolf is about to take a diving leap onto her. It jumps, and she flinches, but just as the wolf is about to make its horrible landing, Anne appears and catches it in mid-air!

With supernatural force, Anne hurls the wolf across the frozen pond, howling. All the wolves dive on Anne at once, tearing shreds from her cloak. She strikes at them, wolves scurry, yelping.

The oversized alpha wolf climbs onto Anne's back and goes for her neck. Anne slams together the wolves on her arms, dropping them, then reaches back and seizes the Alpha. The wolf and Anne snarl inches from each other, Anne squeezes, then hurls the Alpha into a stone ledge knocking him out. The remaining pack retreats in panic, their yelps echoing through the trees.

Cathy watches as Anne whimpers in pain. Her shoulders slump. She collapses in the snow. This is her chance, Cathy could run. She looks past Mae, to the woods, to freedom. But then she turns back, and slowly approaches the wounded princess. Cathy covers Anne with her blanket. She stirs. One eye opens.

‘’You have to help me... you have to stand…’’

Henry’s carriage moves through the scary woods, Edward squeezed in back behind Henry and Mr Parr. 

‘’No! I’m sure this is the way! We’re getting very close to the castle.’’  
‘’Look, enough is enough. We have to turn back.’’

As the older Parr hops out from Henry’s carriage, Edward leans forward and whispers to his father

‘’You really want to marry into this family?’’   
‘’So that means the castle is definitely that way!’’

An angry Henry steps out and approaches Mr Parr.  
‘’I’m done playing this game of yours. Where is Catherine?’’   
‘’The beast took her!’’  
‘’There are no such things as beasts, or talking teacups, or... magic! But there are wolves, frostbite, and starvation’’

Edward rushes up to his father

‘’Deep breaths, Pops. Deep breaths.’’   
‘’So why don’t we just turn around and go back to the village? I’m sure Catherine is at home, cooking up a lovely dinner…’’  
‘’If you think I’ve made all this up, then why did you offer to help?’’  
‘’Because I want to marry your daughter! Now let’s go home.’’  
‘’Catherine is not at home! She’s with the-   
‘’IF YOU SAY BEAST ONE MORE TIME, I WILL FEED YOU TO THE WOLVES!’’

Henry holds his fist to strike Mr Parr across the face. Edward runs over to intervene.

‘’DAD! STOP! Breathe. Think happy thoughts. Go back to the war. Blood, explosions, countless widows…’’  
‘’Widows…’’  
‘’Yes, yes, that’s it, that’s it…’’

Edward’s voice snaps Henry out of his rage. He puts on that Henry smile like a Halloween mask.

‘’Please, forgive me, old bean. That’s no way to talk to my future father-in-law, now is it?’’  
‘’Future father-in-law...? You will never marry my daughter’’

A pause. Without a word, Henry hits Mr Parr, knocking him out. Edward doesn’t even flinch

‘’I saw that coming…’’

Mr Parr is now tied to a tree. Henry secures the knot and walks to the carriage. Darkness has come over Henry.

‘’If the man won’t give me his blessing, then he is in my way. Once the wolves are finished with him, Catherine will have no one to take care of her but me’’

Edward looks like he might be sick

‘’For the sake of exhausting all of our options, do we maybe want to consider a less gruesome alternative?’’

Henry climbs into the carriage. 

’’Are you coming?’’

Edward looks back to Mr Parr, an apology in his eyes. He climbs into the carriage. Henry and Edward ride off, leaving Mr Parr to die.

Anne lies in her old human bed. Cathy dabs a large gash on Anne’s arm. Anne bares her fangs and lets out a roar.

‘’Ow! That hurts!’’   
‘’If you held still, it wouldn’t hurt as much!’’   
‘’If you hadn’t run away, none of this would have happened!’’   
‘’Well if you hadn’t frightened me, I wouldn’t have run away!’’

The others anxiously watch the battle of words. 

‘’Well you shouldn’t have been in the west wing!’’  
‘’Well you should learn to control your temper!’’

Anne is momentarily silenced. Cathy looks down at the wound she has been dabbing. It’s worse than she thought. 

‘’Try to get some rest.’’

Anne’s breath slows to a low rumble as her eyes slip shut.

The servants look to Cathy gratefully 

‘’Thank you, Miss.’’  
‘’We are eternally grateful.’’  
‘’Why do you care so much about her?’’  
‘’We’ve looked after her all her life.’’  
‘’But she has cursed you somehow. Why? You did nothing.’’  
‘’You’re quite right there, dear. You see, when the princess lost her mother, and her cruel father took that sweet innocent girl and twisted her up to be just like him... we did nothing.’’

Cathy notes their shame.

‘’Let her sleep.’’

As the objects and Cathy exit, Anne stirs. Anne shivers in a fever dream.

A younger Anne gazes down sadly, she is looking at the pale body of the queen, her mother, on her deathbed. Behind the princess, a figure approaches, her father. Cruelty written on his face. Placing his large hand on the girl's shoulder, he pulls her out of the room. 

Anne’s eyes are closed as she feels her mother’s hand on her head one more time. The whole staff looks on. Anne opens her eyes weakly, taking in the low light of sunrise. As her vision adjusts, the silhouetted figure by her bedside is revealed. Not her mother, but Cathy. A smile forms on her lips, and she closes her eyes again. In the glass jar, a petal drops as if floating on a melody. Cathy crosses to it. 

‘’What happens when the last petal falls?’’   
‘’The princess remains a beast forever. And the rest of us become…’’  
‘’Antiques.’’   
‘’Knickknacks.’’   
‘’Lightly used houseware.’’  
‘’Rubbish. We become rubbish.’’  
‘’I want to help you. There must be some way to lift the curse.’’

The others exchange looks.

‘’Well, there is one-’’ 

Anna candle-smacks Catalina, leaving a waxy smear on her face. Jane speaks to Cathy

‘’It’s not for you to worry about, lamb. We’ve made our bed and we must lie in it.’’

Anne opens her eyes, she’s been listening. The years of shame and anguish haunt her face as she begins to remember what it is to be human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Parrlyn coming boyos

**Author's Note:**

> Leave any thoughts or constructive criticism in comments. Kudos are appreciated :)


End file.
